1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to bumpers and, more particularly, to a multi-directional bumper for a manipulator.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A manipulator is widely used in the manufacturing industry to achieve high machining efficiency. The manipulator is generally assembled to a machine tool. However, the manipulator may collide with other components of the machine tool, such as a worktable in a machining process, potentially damaging the manipulator.
A pressure sensor is assembled to the manipulator to avoid the collision of the manipulator and the worktable. When the manipulator touches the worktable, the pressure sensor produces a warning signal, and transfers the warning signal to a controller. The controller controls the manipulator to move away from the worktable, and continues the machining process.
However, the manipulator needs both the pressure sensor and the controller to prevent the manipulator from colliding with the worktable. Therefore, a manufacturing cost for the manipulator is high.
Therefore, a bumper which overcomes the above-described shortcomings is desired.